


Echoes

by prubun



Series: RusPru One-Shots [25]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Loneliness, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: All that remained of Gilbert are echoes and bittersweet memories, until they meet again.





	1. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Echoes  
> Characters: Russia, Prussia (mentioned)  
> WC: 291  
> Warnings: Angst, loneliness, longing, and general sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Discord server I'm in did a drabble game yesterday and this was my first contribution. It's very short but that's the point of the drabble game.

It had only been a few days but the manor was colder, quieter, and darker than Ivan ever remembered it being. He paced through the halls, hunger gnawing at his stomach as he hadn't eaten in days. The war was over and Gilbert had gone back home — to his actual home back in Germany. It was hard for Ivan to admit that Russia and the manor never were Gilbert's home. No matter how homey and warm Ivan tried to make it for him, Gilbert always missed home.

As Ivan sulked through the dim halls, he noticed that even the lighting seemed dimmer without Gilbert's shine to brighten it; he always had a way of brightening a room with his voice and smile, but maybe that was just Ivan who saw it that way — only him who felt the warmth. Ivan could still hear Gilbert's voice in his mind and he knew it was just his imagination but he swore he could hear it echoing around him through the halls. Even if it made his heart ache with longing, he recalled how Gilbert's voice had a slightly rough gravel to it when he was annoyed, how it raised in pitch when he was excited, the way he scolded Ivan for not folding his clothes properly or being late for meetings, and the sadness and regret in his voice when they shared war stories over alcohol late into the night. 

He would have liked to have had one more night with Gilbert before he left; to talk and waste away another night. Now all he was left with were the echoes of a man he adored, the residue of his light now gone, and the emptiness of a love never realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sad, cheesy, and dramatic with this I’m sorry
> 
> —
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Remember to leave a comment and share if you enjoyed! Thank you! 💕
> 
>  **My socials:**  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/prubun0) (I'm most active here)  
> [Tumblr](https://prubun.tumblr.com/) (mostly fic updates)  
> [Carrd](https://prubun.carrd.co/) (other links)


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Break the Ice  
> Pairing: Russia/Prussia  
> WC: 328  
> Warnings: Fluff/Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues from my Echoes drabble

Everyone was still arriving for the world meeting in Moscow while Ivan was nervously pacing down the hall a dozen or so feet before doubling back in the opposite direction. As he paced, a pair of feet came into his vision and he stopped.

"What do you think you're doing?" the voice asked him and his eyes widened. That voice — it couldn't be. Ivan tilted his head up and was stunned by the familiar sight of Gilbert standing before him, dressed as handsomely as ever. Suddenly all of Ivan's repressed emotions hit him at once and he wanted to hug him.

"Well?" Gilbert inquired and leaned his weight onto one side, hands on his hips in that somewhat sassy manner. 

"Sorry, what?" Ivan asked dazedly, eyes locked on Gilbert.

"I asked what you're doing," Gilbert reiterated. "Jeez, you must have been really lost in thought."

"After all these years, teasing me is the first thing you do?" Ivan asked him sorrowfully. Gilbert's expression dropped into a more sympathetic one and he rubbed at his neck.

"Figured it was a good way to break the ice when I saw you again," he explained. "Here, let me fix this." Gilbert stepped closer to him and began to fix Ivan's crooked, loose tie and straightened his jacket; Ivan tended to get sloppy when he was nervous or stressed. Ivan blushed as Gilbert helped him and just like that, it felt like no time had passed at all.

"I've missed you," Ivan told him and Gilbert chuckled at the tone of desperation in his voice, then shot him that signature playful smile that made his heart flutter.

"I know," Gilbert replied, then glanced down at Ivan's tie as he began to finger at it shyly, a small tint of pink on his cheeks. "Missed you too," he said in a soft whisper. Ivan felt the urge to hug him again, but there would be time enough for that after the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Remember to leave a comment and share if you enjoyed! Thank you! 💕
> 
>  **My socials:**  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/prubun0) (I'm most active here)  
> [Tumblr](https://prubun.tumblr.com/) (mostly fic updates)  
> [Carrd](https://prubun.carrd.co/) (other links)


End file.
